Alex the Hedgehog
Alex the Hedgehog (アレックス·ザ·ヘッジホッ Arekkusu ·za· hejjihoggu) is'' ''Sparky's new friend from another dimension. He had moved to the city of Emerald Mobotroplis with is foster parents. He makes friends with Sparky and the gang. Alex, Sparky and the others had warped to Sonic's home universe, has moved on to the Tropical City. They make a big team to declare a war with Dr. Eggmana and Robotnik Nega. Alex is a sweet guy and very strong. He is a regular sweetheart, who can help the others out. He is very shy, sensitive and naive for opening to new people in the team.He loves to hang out out with his friends around the places. Alex has strong hatred of his mother, Saria. She left him alone for her boyfriend, Vincent and went on holiday. Alex does have a dad. but, he had died of the illness. Alex misses him very much and made a promise. Alex's main powers are chaos attack, similar to Speed, Sparky and Spyro, espeically Shadow, he has different than his. 'Personal information' *'Gender:' Male *'Species: '''Hedgehog *'Age:' 15 *'Fur Colour: Light Blue *'''Skin Colour: Peach *'Eye Colour:' Ruby Red *'Attire:' White shirt, blue jeans, hyper friction blue sneakers with strips, one verticial, one horizon, white gloves with black wristbands *Residence: A new home of Tropical city. As well lived in a house with a backyard *'Family:' Saria the Hedgehog (mother), Louis the Hedgehog (father, deceased), Vincent the Hedgehog (stepfather), Sara the Hedgehog (foster-mother), Trey the Hedgehog (foster-father) *'Team:' Team Nightfall *'Alignment:' Good *'Likes:' Helping others, playing games, having fun with friends, fireflies, stargazing, enjoing city life, hanging out, singing and dancing, Sparky and his friends *'Dislikes: '''Saria (his mother), being abandonded by his mother, being injured, giving up, dangers, *'Abilities:' Supersonic speed, high physical durability, auper strength, agility, combo tricks *'Powers:' Chaos attack, luminous attacks *'Ability type:' Speed *'Voices; Adam Young (English), Yuya Matsushita (Japanese) Biography Sonic Teams vs the 2 eggheads After searching Sparky's friends around in each zones, Sonic and Sparky had later found Alex, Tiffany, Jewel and Speed on Roulette Park and reunited. Jewel found the message from Dr. Robotnik Nega, he has joined Eggman as his new partner and able to take over the world. The team must work together as two teams (Tag Action which was based on 3D mode). They must find the Chaos Emerald hidden around the zones. Finding the Chaos Emeralds, the gang entered the base with their weapons and special abilities. The Heroes from the another universe conviced over to Dr. Robotnik Nega. Sonic and the teams never realise the team had an enemy from another universe. With Sonic's incantation, the Heroes go in teams of three (like Sonic Heroes). Later, after destroying Eggman and Robotnik Nega's perfect weapon, Robotnik Nega, however has his revenge to kill Sparky and his new team, yelled in rage, Eggman shocked in fear comforts the teams to make him stop. Robotnik Nega has pulled out the silver rope and the glow of red light appears. He has completed his new weapon, which was a robot. The Chaos, Sol and Prism Emeralds appears transform into Super Sonic, Burning Blaze, Super Silver, Super Shadow, Shining Haemi, Super Sparky and Shining Norika. The battlefeild in the space is finally over, everyone is glad the world is safe from Dr. Robotnik Nega with his powerful revenge over Sparky. Sonic comforts Sparky if he can join the team in his world. They became close friends and have a big team together. Tails and Cream welcomed Sparky's team the Emerald City and the other places like Tropical City and Starlight City. After exploring around the cities, the heroes head up to the Tropical Paradise as a happy ending. Hanging out with the gang Few months later, joining Sonic in the big team. It reveals from the past that Alex has been sent to care. Because his mother, Saria had locked him in the house for entire week and went out with her new boyfriend, Vincent. Sparky and Mina comforts him over Saria behaverial problems. Mina ask he can hang out with them. However, Alex has his first time to hang out with his new friends. Mina had ask him how's the family life. But Alex said he has a worst family life, because his mother life him alone for her boyfriend. He tells the story from the past how he has abandoned from his mum. Saria had first met Vincent at the bar and ask him out. Apparently, before she met Vincent Alex' has got a dad, Louis. But he had died from the illness, which cause his heart has a faliure. Alex misses him so much and cries he won't able to see him again. And Saria had later abandoned him. Mina hugged him, plans to get a new family. New Family Alex has was adopted by another family, Trey and Sara. he lived peacefully with them. New member of the band Lina, Mina and Kikki saw Alex performing his singing talent. Lina was shocked in joy and allows him to be in her band. Alex felt nervous, Kikki comforts him he will not have a fear in the concert. His first song "Someday". Mina join him and leave to Lina and Haemi with tiher lead singing, Alex, playing his electric gutair and Mina, playing a keyboard. Mother and Son Alex's mother, Saria turn up in foster care wanting to see her son but Alex refuses to see her after many years ago, Saria left Alex for her boyfriend Vincent. Saria tells the care workers that she has changed her ways. After having a talk with Sparky, Alex decides to go out shopping with Saria, Saria asks Alex to come and live with her at the Starlight Illumination, she gives Alex some time to decide to take the offer or to leave it. The care workers tells Alex that he can go and live with his mother if he wants to. Before leaving, Saria's old boyfriend, Vincent phones her and Saria tells Alex that Vincent and her have decided to give the relationship another go and that Alex can come and live with them when they buy a bigger place. But that’s was actually a lie because Vincent can't stand him. Alex, Jessica, and Sparky, angrily orders her to leave. Saria has her last words, she treated her son as a little boy and insulting him about how he got fostered. Then, Jessica push her angrliy and says Alex is the man, he has a better life for his friends in care and new family. And the orders her to leave, but Norika and Mina wants the last word and tells Saria, that she has always been thinking of herself and that she is selfish and yelled at her to get out and go back to Starlight Illumination and never return to the care home or coming to Alex's new home. Personality Alex was described as gentle and very sensitive. He spends more time with his new friends and new family after he was been adopted. He is a regular sweetheart, who can help the others out throughout the adventures. Alex is also naive and very shy, to open up to new people, especially his foster parents. He reffered as being a sweet guy, close alongside with Ray. Eventually, being a sweet guy mean he is not that bashful very much. On concerts, he has no fear, has open his heart to sing out. Family Because his mother had abondoned Alex and lock him up in the house for entire week. And went out with her new boyfriend, Vincent. Alex was about six-years-old after his father had passed away. Alex was sent to care, due to his mother, bad behaverial problems. '''Louis the Hedgehog Calm and caring, use to take of his son when he was four. He and Alex loved to have fun together, esepcially around the places which was fun. At the age of 6, Louis had passed away, from that circumstances, his death remains he was ill, due to his weaken heart broken. Alex loved him very much and made a promise. Alex has a photo of him and dad with his mum. 'Saria the Hedgehog' Has locked him inside the house for a week on his own when he was about 6, while she on holiday on Starlight Illumination with her boyfriend, Vincent. She came to foster care, after she split up with her boyfriend hoping to take Alex away to live with her in Starlight Illumination. She has claims that she has changed, but turns out she was the same selfish and ignorant woman she always was and left once Alex and the other told her to leave. She then got back with her ex boyfriend. 'Vincent the Hedgehog' Saria's boyfriend after her husband's death. He plans to move away to the Starlight Illumination. He and Saria left Alex alone and went out. Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs